


A Love to Die for

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Gen, Killing, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Sad Ending, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Rumors say that a murderer for hire goes to Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics,if payed right,they will kill anyone you ask. They will not revel themselves,if anyone saw them they would be killed.Luz heard of these rumors but she doesn't believe them at all,soon all becomes too real when she becomes the target.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Chapter ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

" _Long ago,a monster was brought into this school..it ate all the teachers,all the magic books,and half the students. But a powerful witch stopped it's rampage._

_Present year today,that same monster now roams today. But they aren't seen,they kill in the shadows. If you contact 555-555-5555, you will be able to talk to the monster. They will ask where did you get this number, who are you, who you want to kill, where you want the deed to be done, how you want them to be killed, and why._

_Once you answer all those,they will say how much you owe them,when you must pay them,Then they will tell you to think about what you've done and hang up._

_Hours later,the death of the one you said. Then you'll get a call later that night,always answer it,if you don't..then they'll kill you as you sleep in bed_

_When you pick up,they will say your amount again,where you must meet and the deadline before hanging up_

_The deadline approaches,you better have that money..some say their prices are over 1,000 it depends on the person. Teachers cost more ranging from 40,000. The Principle is about 12 million. One of the council members are 500,000. But regular students cost less based on popularity. If the killer likes that person,then they'll charge extra._

_Nerds like me and Willow cost 2,000. Jocks,Mean girls,Popular kids,and anyone who has a high liking cost 60,000. But the ones who are strong in magic cost more..like around 900,000._

_You meet them at the location they said,their wearing a black cloak with a mask over their face. Then in a deep voice they'll ask for their money_

_If you don't fork it over,then they'll leave you..but then you'll die later that night_

_Fork it over,and they'll say,"I hope you know what you just did..you paid someone to kill another persons life. That'll stay on your mind for awhile..have fun sleeping. Glad to do business with you-" They'll say your name before walking away_

_That leaves the question,where do they take the bodies since the only time the bodies are found is when they take a picture of them and then sends you it to your address under your name. But nobody knows where they take the bodies_

_Some say,they eat their corpses when they finish killing their targets. Others say they bury them in a graveyard far from school. But all that's known,they only target people from the school and the police have no way of finding them..since their so good at their job_

_So beware on who you bother..cause maybe you'll be their next target_."

Gus finished his horror story leaving his two friends in shock

"Theirs a killer at the school?!" Luz asked,Willow shook the fear off and laughed,"No. It's a story big kids tell to scare kids."

"It's true..I got it from Edric Blight after his twin Emira died by a supposed suicide." Gus said in the scary tone again,"Cut it out!" Willow yelled pushing Gus

Luz laughed at their little fight,that's when she noticed her phone ringing. Eda had called her multiple times 

"I have to go,it's getting pretty late." The human said standing up

"Alright. Be safe." "Watch out for the killer!" Gus yelled before being tackled by Willow again

Luz hummed a tune as she walked through the forest with her light spell in her hand,she looked around as she did being aware of her surroundings

"There isn't a killer in school! What a joke!" She said getting closer to town

But that's when she heard footsteps behind her

The human turned around expecting Willow or Gus,but instead it was another familer face

"Hey Amity!" Luz said. The girl with aqua hair looked at Luz before sighing

"Is everything ok?" The human walked up to the witch and placed a hand on her shoulder

The witch looked at her crush and gave a smile

"Luz..I hope you know I would never hurt you.." The human looked confused,"And..no matter what..I will still love you.." "I..love you too Amity..but what are you talking about?"

Amity looked down feeling herself about to cry

"I'm sorry..but I was paid to do this.." She said before kissing Luz

The human looked so confused but all became too real when a sharp blade hit her stomach

She fell to the ground when the kiss was broken

Amity looked at the human as she held the place where blood was coming out,she felt..guilty..this was her friend..her crush..why was she doing this?

That same day. Amity was in her room studying for exams when she was called by a number she didn't know. The witch put on her voice changing mask and answered it 

"Hey,I called this number..you say you can kill people for me?" "I can. Now tell me..where did you hear this?"

"Well some friends of mine told me about this whole thing..and I have some people I need gone." "Alright. Who are you?"

The person on the other line cleared their throat,"My name is Boscha. And I'm a student at Hexside Academy."

"Whose the poor soul you want dead?"

"I have a lot of people I want gone. Let me start. Willow Park. Gus Porter. Amity Blight. And this weird human named Luz Noceda."

Amity tapped her table hearing her name,"Which one do you want dead?" "Can't I have all?" "NO. Now choose one!"

A moment of silence

"Alright. Luz Noceda." Amity froze hearing her ex-friend say that

"I'm sorry..but I think she should stay. Anyone-" "I'll pay extra." "How much?" "How much is she to kill?"

Amity thought real quick

"She's the only human in Hexside so she's worth millions at least. About 2 million." "Damn..I don't think I have that much." 

"Sorry can't lower it. How about Willow or Gus? I can shorten their prices to 20,000-" "No need! I got the money! I want Luz Noceda GONE!"

The witch bit her nails trying to figure out something

"I'm sorry but she's off-" "I'll pay even more then! 7 million? 9 million? Hell I'll give you a mansion! Get rid of that human!"

Amity sighed

"Fine. You got me. 9 million." "Deal." "Where do you want the killing to be?"

"I heard that she's going into the forest with Gus and Willow to tell some stories. Get her there,it'll be a good scare." "With what?" "Anything will do. I'm not in for anything bloody or fun like hanging or poison."

"Why do you want her dead?" Boscha groaned,"She's so annoying! Her joyful attitude is annoying,she's too happy,and she's making me look bad! I need her gone so everything can go back to normal. Amity comes back to me and we all go back to life before Luz."

Amity tapped the table again

"Ok then. Your deadline is next week." "I can give it to you now. Cash or check?" "Cash." "Got it! Give me a call when your done and I can give you the cash."

"Deal. I hope you know what your doing." "I know very well. Good luck."

Amity took her mask off and placed her hands over her face covering her tears

The witch gathered some things she needed to get this crime over with. Spare clothes in case her clothes get bloodied,a knife to do the deed,a camera so she could take the photo of the body,and finally if anything went south..a gun. It was only to be used if the victim got away,they would alert the police no doubt 

So she needed a quick way to escape,what other way then death? One bullet to do the job

Luckily she never used it yet,well..once..but that victim wouldn't shut up so she shot her

Amity picked up the duffel bag and went out her window into the forest where Luz told her they would be that night

She placed the bag behind some trees checking again if she had everything ready. Amity ran back into her room before anyone figured out she was missing

Amity entered the dark forest as the moon was now gone

She walked to her bag and grabbed the knife,she saw her reflection in it. Amity gripped the handle tears going down her cheeks,"It'll be quick..just stab her from behind..then it'll be done.." She said hearing footsteps approach the area

Amity looked down at Luz as she sobbed out. The witch lifted the knife to stab it into the human's head before Luz was able to cast a light spell blinding her attacker

She stood up and started to run towards the town,but a part of her wanted to go back for Willow and Gus to warn them but her will to live over powered that part

The lights of the buildings caught her eyes and it made her smile

But all hope was destroyed when she was put in a cage that burned her

"Luz! Please stop! Just let me get this over with!" Amity yelled pulling it back feather into the forest. The human yelled for help but nobody seemed to hear

Luz was thrown on the ground by the magic,she looked into Amity's brown eyes

The witch sighed kneeling down and grabbing Luz by the shoulders

"Your making this hard..just let me kill you..then you can be free." "WHY?! Why are you doing this?!'

Amity looked to the side,"I shouldn't say..you won't be around to care.."

Luz started to struggle again,she was able to escape Amity's grip but wasn't able to run

The witch took hold of the knife and stabbed Luz in the stomach again. She lifted the knife again and moved to the chest

The human cried out for help but it ended up with her calling out for her mom

Amity closed her eyes trying not to get blood in her eyes but also not seeing where shes aiming the knife

"Just DIE! Please just die! Make this easy for everyone and DIE!!" Amity screamed as she tried to stab the knife in Luz's head

In the human's mind,she was filled with confusion and sadness..she had so many dreams and ambitions..all those never coming true. Hearing those words..killed her..physically..and mentally

She didn't want to die this young..not when she had dreams..

But her determination stopped after her voice gone numb

Luz's screams became less audible as time went on it wasn't clear if she was close to dying,Amity stabbed her throat,or she's losing breath from screaming

Amity opened her eyes to see what she done and quickly felt herself wanting to cry

Luz was still alive somehow but she was covered in stab wounds,blood,and tears. She looked to the side trying to breath and hiccuping

The witch looked at the blade that was covered in blood,she could still she herself..her face was completely covered in blood

She looked back at the human,with a scream of anguish she stabbed her chest one final time before she was finally dead hitting her heart stopping it forever

Amity wiped the blood for her eyes and stood up looking over the body

The witch quickly ran towards the fire pit

Willow and Gus were gone already so this was pretty easy,Amity opened the bag and took out the spar clothes and changed. The bloodied clothes were placed in the bag in replacement. She took the camera and ran back to Luz's body

The witch took a photo of the course and took it out. What a sight..it was almost frightening how well it was done..

Amity grabbed holding of Luz and dragged her to a cliff,she threw her down where a river took care of the rest to drag her down with the others

Near that area,a lake was connected so Amity walked over to wash herself off getting the blood out her hair and eyes. She washed the knife off and placed it beside her

She splashed the water as she saw herself

Boscha picked up her phone and answered the call

"Meet me near the lake. Better have my cash." "You done it?!" "Yes." 

"Amazing! Thank you! You got it!"

Boscha met the killer in black

They held their hand out and the triclops gave her the 9 million dollars

"Here's the picture." Boscha grabbed the picture and covered her mouth,"You didn't hold back.." "Of course.."

"I should get you to clear this school of people!" "I'm not cheap." "I know. Better start saving!"

"Again..thank you..you really are a miracle worker." "I hope you know what you've done. Have fun sleeping.." Amity walked away as Boscha walked the other way


	2. ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つAfter Math (◕‿◕✿)

News of Luz's death was heard everywhere from this world and the human world

Camillia was working when the news was given to her,she broke down in front of everyone screaming out as she sobbed

Multiple people were trying to comfort her but nobody was able to see what she did next

As she was being walked to the bathroom so she could wash her face,a police offer was walking by. And she grabbed his gun shooting herself

The school was shut down for a few weeks since the death was big enough for the police to be involved with the whole murders that been happening

The owl lady was the most depressed,she never had a daughter..and Luz was like a daughter to her..and she felt like she lost everything. Eda never left her house ever since the death. King didn't take it well either..he'd just sleep on her sleeping bag not moving for days only eating when Eda remembers to eat

Willow and Gus didn't stop blaming themselves for the death,they stopped talking to each other and stayed away from any other witches

The only ones that wasn't effected was Amity and Boscha,the witches didn't seem worried or concerned

Amity just seemed upset about something else and Boscha was pretty happy

The aqua haired witch looked out her window looking into nothing,this was a routine for her..as a Hit-Man..she had to be emotionless,that's what they taught her

She looked down at her hand seeing the marking of a cat skull,a little reminder who she worked for

Her brother Edric walked past her room and stopped to knock on her door which was open,"Hey sis..wanna..get some ice cream?" He said with a weak smile,Amity didn't even dare look over,"O..Ok..I'll..just get you a strawberry cone.." He said walking away

Amity remembers all her victims..in total..26

One being her own sister

That one was scary for her..she wanted to cancel it..but like usually..they pushed it..and rose the prices more to the point she couldn't deny

Her sister's death..really took a toll on her and her brother's mind,mainly her brothers

He hardly stepped out his room,since that night he told her to die since they were in an argument which makes him feel like it was his fault

Amity even remembers the bastards name,Edward,he had red hair and an orange eye hidden with his hair. He attended the school a few months ago and asked for her sister's death

He wanted it to be bloody,for her to be strangled and to remove her hands so she couldn't do magic..he wanted fear planted on her face

It happened at night,Emira was fast asleep like always. Amity walked into her room with 4 things a rope,a hack saw,a camera,and a gun. If her brother walks in on her doing this..then she needs a way out..

She tied the rope so tightly around her sister's neck,Amity placed her mask over her face and started

Amity remembers how it felt..her hands were burning because of how much it hurt for her skin to be rubbing on the rope. Her sister tried to scream but she began to slip away into death,once it was done,the younger sibling started to cry under her mask

Edward got his picture..and he was never seen again,of course not without paying

The young hit man got off her window still,she walked to her phone and called her brother

"Hey Edric? Can I get a mint chocolate instead? Thanks.." Amity hung up

Before she placed her phone down,she got a call from an unknown number. With a sigh,she grabbed her mask and answered

"Um..I never was supposed to call this number..but something is going on..and I need someone gone.." "Alright. Where-" "I found this number from some rumors I heard.."

"Ok.." Amity sat in a chair,"Who are you?" "Well..I go by Gus to my friends..but I have none now. My name is Augustus Porter."

"Who do you want gone?" "Boscha..she's too happy that Luz died..it bothers me.." "Understandable." "So how much?"

Amity looked up and smiled,"For you..I'll make it 3,000." "Sweet! Thank you!" "Anyway you want her to be killed?" Gus was silent for a moment but came back,"Maybe drowning if you could bring her into the forest." "Sounds good my good man. Your deadline is tomorrow night. Be there with my money." "Got it..thank you.." Gus hung up

Amity got everything ready once again. Gloves to make sure she doesn't lose her grip,change of clothes in case her clothes get either bloodied or ruined,a knife in case drowning doesn't go so well,a Camera to take the aftermath photo and of course..her gun..with only one bullet for her

She walked towards the forest with her duffel bag,it made her sick entering the forest again just after Luz's death. Maybe she needed a new location..

Quickly,she texted Gus and asked something

He responded,"Near the fountain nobody knows about. It's far off near the woods." 

Amity planted her bag near the fountain and then took out her phone,she called Boscha

"Hey girl!" "Hey..can you meet me at the abandoned fountain near the far off stretches of the woods?" "Sure! What time?"

"Around sunset would be great.." "Ok,see ya then!"

Sunset was here. And Boscha was riding her bike over,"Heyo!" She ran up and hugged Amity,"I'm so glad we get to have a regular friendship again! Luz's death was the best thing to ever happen!" "Do you know anything about it?" The triclops backed off still smiling,"Yeah..I got killer for hire to kill her. I mean..I still have the picture!"

Boscha pulled out the picture from that night,Amity saw the terrible image and felt sick,"Interesting.." "Yeah,I didn't ask for anything bloody but this works I suppose."

Amity walked over to her bag and grabbed her gloves as Boscha talked,"You know,ever since Luz died,we've been getting closer. Maybe we should start dating."

The witch froze hearing that,she looked at the knife..and grabbed it

"I mean,you and I are single and we've been friends for a long time. So I think we-"

Before the triclops could finish..she was stabbed in the throat and her head was thrown into the water being held down

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEEE!!!" Amity screamed begging she would just..die

As everything started..it ended

Amity moved back pulling Boscha out the water..she was dead

The witch grabbed her camera and took a photo,she grabbed the photo of Luz and placed it next to the dead girl. Amity grabbed her bag and turned her back..but saw 6 people standing there

Willow

Gus

Eda

Edric

and 2 cops

Amity looked in fear as the cops approached her,"Put your hands behind your head Blight!"

The witch reached into her bag..and pulled out her gun

"She has a gun! Tase-

Before they could even react..Amity shot herself

Her body laid there lifeless,"She's dead.." The cop said,the other nodded walking over to the other body. He walked back over holding a photo,"I think you need to see this."

Eda looked at it..and covered her mouth feeling tears well up in her eyes

Edric didn't dare look at the photo..he was too busy trying to process everything,his sister..his baby sister killed people

Gus and Willow were having their own mental breakdown,they didn't talk to each other

Amity was buried days later

Nobody dared going to her funeral

The young witch awoke in a dark room,it was confusing at the least

Amity already knew she was going to hell for her crimes but..she didn't imagine hell to be this..dark

But,that's when she saw her victims looking at her. But them the sky showed,they all went up into the sky.

Amity saw Luz about to go up,she ran to her and hugged her

"Don't leave me here! Please stay here!" The dead girl pushed her away before going into the sky with the others

The sky closed leaving the darkness,Amity covered her mouth and started to scream into the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This was fun to write..what's next?


End file.
